


High

by remontada



Category: Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: One day Julian meets Rip, and this is the begining of his freefall.





	High




End file.
